The 14th Doctor - a original Doctor who series of adventures
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: My very first attempt at a 100% original Doctor Who story with my take on a 14 th Doctor based loosely on him being played by Noah Wyle and the companion based on actress Alex Hook. When a care home in Sheffield is being terrorised and people start dying, can the Doctor along with care home resident Jess find out what is doing the killing and more importantly stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**CAREHOME TERRORS ( All Rights owned by the BBC, No Copyright infringement intended)**

 **Prologue**

A dark stormy night was drawing in, no change there then it seemed all the weather did nowadays was get dark and miserable. As Melinda was finishing up her notes on the latest children to be brought to the centre all she could think about was getting out of here, back to her family and away from this dump of a place when all of a sudden a large scream came out of howhere, " Matthew is that you? " Melinda asked hoping the other care worker had either just dropped something or was having a laugh with her. But as no one answered Melinda had no option but to check the noise out so very slowly she made her way down the corridor trying the lights as she went, no lights the storm just have knocked out the electricity she thought to herself. Sadly it was to be her last such thought as When she reached the Centres office she found out what had caused the scream and it would be the last thing she ever saw as it would cost her her life.

"Seriously you're having me on, there's no way that happens Mal" Jess said unbelieving what her friend had just told her. "I'm telling you two staff just quit, they think the place is haunted". Mal did seem adamant in his believe but to Jess all this place resembled was another foster home, she had been in so many since her birth all she wanted to do was escape & travel chance would be a fine thing as like all the other homes this looked well secure and once in you weren't getting out in a hurry. Time for the days roll call as every teenager was made to line up.

"This ride doesn't get any easier does it Doctor. " said Yaz as the Tardis yet again drove through the time vortex "I think it has slightly improved, I think" said the Doctor as the Tardis hit yet another bump. It was weird for Yaz as When she met the Doctor he was a she and although she was told it could happen nothing had prepared her for actually seeing her friend change appearance. "Nearly back in Sheffield, are you sure you want to be dropped off,no more places you want to visit, adventures to have?" But even as he talking he could tell this was the end , the parting of another friend from his oh so long life.

As the Tardis landed Yaz could tell the Doctor was downbeat and tried cheering him up " Look I've had a great time,going on adventures it's been fantastic, but I think I just need to spend time with my family now you understand don't you. " "Oh of course I do family is vital,don't worry Yaz I'll find something to do with myself i always do." And as Yaz departed the Doctor checked the Tardis scanners ,and in fact I might just have found something needing investigating right now and he set the controls.

"Get yourselves into position cried Dr Kular this needs to be done as soon as possible so you can be designated dormrooms for your stay". A barrel of laughs this sounds thought Jess before she was poked in the side, "Meet up later" Mal said as his name was called. "Sure I'll find you said Jess feeling uneasy now her best friend had gone out of sight. "Jessica Parker" came the call " actually i prefer just Jess really. " "Oh you do do you said Dr Kular well here we have rules and procedures that must be followed, so Jessica Parker dorm 14" . Seeing arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere Jess just got her assigned pack and was about to follow the other teens to the dorms when out of the corner of her she she spotted just outside the facility a blue box, with the words Police box written on it & just like that it vanished. How strange she thought did I just dream that,surely Mal wasn't right, this place couldn't be haunted could it? But as it would turn out the truth would be much more sinister then that.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not right someone will find out." a concerned Doctor Kular said, it was weighing on his mind ever since discovering the bodies of Melinda and Robson the two workers who had apparently left but in reality had been brutally murdered by someone or something just one week ago. "Nonsense, it will be perfectly fine just as long as everyone keeps their head and keep quiet the centre will ride it out." the care homes central manager Clive Fang was determined he would not lose out just because some people had had in his mind the unfortunate luck to be killed. "Neither of us will tell so no one will ever know what truly happened and it better stay that way, now about the new arrivals have they all been given dorms yet? " "Yes the last are just being processed as we speak it's all gone smoothly, all things considered." "Well then what are you worried about this place will soon be back fully running with no problems." said Clive.

This still didn't quite ease Dr Kular's worries what with two new staff joining today and a bunch of new teenagers around anything could still go badly wrong, but he bit his lip as so not to anger Mr Fang who had a bad temper at the best of times and so left the office to resume his normal duties. Foolish man thought Fang he has no idea what is happening and even if he did couldn't stop it, the void of Darkness will rise and soon nothing on Earth will be able to stop it.

As she finished unpacking Jess still couldn't get her mind off what she had seen or at least thought she had, was their really a vanishing blue box? were ghosts really real? putting those thoughts to one side she headed to the dining area to meet up with Mal although she wasn't sure if she should mention her potential ghost sighting as the last thing she wanted to hear was more of her friends conspiracy theories as she'd already heard more than enough of those to last a lifetime. "Hi Mal are you settling in alright, It's not the worst home we've been in is it?" "Jess have you heard there's a rumour going round the two ex-staff members were murdered, they didn't leave. "Hold on there, Jess said exasperated by her friend you've just leaped from this place being haunted to people being killed, which is it I can't keep track." "I know I sound mad Mal said but this came straight from a reliable source, kids just like us not adults that lie." although true adults did on occasion lie so did Jess and also plenty of friends she knew did too. "You know that doesn't mean anything don't you, you really will have to do much better then that to convince me." As they continued their talk they were interrupted by the Centres manager making a statement " To all new Teenagers just arrived we have two new members of staff joining us for the month, can I introduce Claire Adams and Mr John Smith. I hope you will all make them as welcome as possible. Although the woman looked normal enough to Jess, something seemed off about the man, dressed in a smart black suit he wore a cape with red lining and his general demeanour didn't quite fit with anyone else she had ever seen. Little did she know how right she was soon her life would depend on this very stranger and his ability to save the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After lunch as all the teens were settling in The Doctor decided now would be a good time to start asking questions, "Tell me Dr Kular is it, how safe do you find it here, any accidents happened recently?" " Why on Earth would you ask that a startled Kular baffled that someone should even think to ask such a thing, was it coincidence of could this new Dr actually have found out the truth.

"Oh you know just want to get the feel of a new place, we're dealing with children here never can be too safe, don't you agree?" " Why yes of course, it's totally safe no one need worry on that score. " " Well it's just you hear things the Doctor went on, about the staff especially the two we've just replaced a bit short notice them leaving like that wasn't it?, Is it normal? " " You ask a lot of questions don't you Dr Smith said the Centres manager Doctor Fang who had been within earshot the whole time and didn't like the conversation one bit.

"Oh I'm always this way, like to get the whole layout and feel of a place before I get started. Nothing wrong with that is there? " "I will assure you everyone is quite safe here, no harm will come to any children in our care now if you excuse me i need a word with Dr Kular." And with that the two men departed the Doctor's presence and went into the centre away from prying eyes and earshot.

"Did you see that, man was that strange." Mal said and this time even Jess agreed there was certainly something off about this place.

So later that night Mal and Jess snuck out of their respective dorms and decided to do some snooping To try and find out what really was going on at the care home. "Are you really sure we should be doing this?" Jess said nervously as although she'd initially agreed to snoop round she wasn't as enthralled with the idea of getting into danger, Mal however was certainly " don't worry I'm sure there's no real danger, I mean how much can there be if it's this easy for us to sneak around. "

Guessing he was right they continued down the hallway which got dark and creepier as it went on. Also at the same time a storm had got up outside and the wind and rain made for a even scarier walk. Soon they came across a light from a locked room and stopped.

"Lets wait hear and see what we can hear" said Mal just before a massive scream came from the room making both of them jump out of their skin. That was all it took for Mal to desert Jess and run back to his dorm. Although he acted tough Jess couldn't blame him, she however decided to stay and try and listen at the door.

Unfortunately it was at that precise moment Dr Kular turned up, "Out of your room and bed at this time, he said You'd better have a good explanation for this, we do not tolerate trouble makers at this facility." Thinking fast Jess said " I heard a scream, it woke me and I thought someone was hurt. "

"That is none of your business, now why are you outside the staff room door?" " Because this is where the scream came from, I think someone may be injured. " It was clear Jess would be in major trouble for breaking curfew but as someone was in trouble surely it was better to get them help first. " well we we see what all this fuss is about" and with that Dr Kular opened the door with her key.

As both Dr Kular and Jess entered they saw the lifeless body of care worker Claire Adams on the floor and a dark cloud with what appeared to be a glowing red and black sphere in the middle of it. It didn't take long for what ever that was to spot it wasn't alone as it turned to face them.

" What are you? " asked a clearly frightened Dr Kular, Jess was equally scared but remained rooted to the spot. "We are the the Void, we devour all, including all on this planet." And with that a massive beam of black engulfed Dr Kular and as his body scattered he let out a scream just like the one Jess had heard earlier with Mal.

" One down, one to feed" said the creature turning its attention to Jess " Awfully sorry to disturb the proceedings " a voice cried out. It was then Jessica turned she recognised the voice it was the second new care worker the one called John Smith, but what was he doing here?

It wouldn't be long before she had the answers to her questions..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" Grab my hand and Run" said John Smith. Clearly not wanting to be killed like Dr Kular Jess agreed and soon they had sprinted out of the office back down the hallway, " It should be just round this corner" he said and as they rounded said corner Jess could hear a key click in a lock,

"I promise we're safe in here and as Jess went in, just ahead of this particularly strange Dr Smith. She gasped as the room they had entered was massive, bigger then anything she had ever seen before. "Welcome he said to my ship, the best in the galaxy, the Tardis."

"What on Earth is a Tardis?" Jess asked, she had never heard that term before, " It stands for time and relative dimensions in space or put more simply a time travel machine, and yes it is bigger on the inside, everyone always notices that." "So you're a alien then, like those other things back there." Jess still couldn't quite believe what was happening, I mean aliens didn't exist really did they?

"Well yes and no, I am a alien but nothing like those things, I protect life Never HARM IT." the way he very strictly sounded Jess was sure she was out of danger although still no clue what was happening. "So if you're not human who are you, I'm guessing not John Smith." "Oh no that's just one of many aliases I use, I'm the Doctor, a time lord, I promise to keep you and everyone else here safe but I need your help, are you in?" Without hesitating Jess knew her answer I'm in what do we need to do."

Those creatures the Doctor went on to explain, quite quickly, in fact too quickly for Jess to sometimes keep up with were called the void of Darkness a race drawn to places dark and stormy ( Which explained why they were drawn to Sheffield she thought ) and which needed to harvest the scattered remains of their prey in order to stay alive, the Doctor had caught the trace of them a while ago on his ships scanners but had only just got around to investigating them fully.

"So tell me again exactly how we can stop them?" Jess asked, It's simple really, the Doctor replied all we have to do is lure them out into the sunlight, they hate the sun, like most monsters do, every evil being despises the light of day." " uh Doctor I don't mean to put a hole in your plan but the weathers forecast stormy wind and rain all week, the sun's not exactly going to shine on command for us." "THAT'S BECAUSE, the Doctor shouted, someone at this centre is helping the void, controlling the weather, keeping it dark. We stop them we stop this menace." "Mr Fang it must be" cried Jess the way he was acting earlier, he knows what's happening but why would anyone help these creatures they kill." "Could be for power, money or something completely different, the main thing is We STOP HIM."

An hour later Jess was positioned just outside of Fangs' office, Well here goes nothing as Jess smashed the fire alarm then quickly hid round the corner as Fang darted out, That blasted alarm why did it have to go off now, thought Fang he had just been in a private meeting with the heart of the void of Darkness assuring them he still had everything under control and this, well this just undermined his case. "You two with me Now barked Fang and as he left with two security guards to assess the possible fire Jess with the help of a object given her by the Doctor unlocked the now closed door and snuck in.

Where are you she thought, the Doctor had given her strict instructions to find (in his words) a atomic signal rock, since she was pretty sure no one on Earth could possibly know what that was She just searched all the draws and cabinets she could find, thankfully any that were locked opened easily with the Doctors' device he had gave her. Remind me to ask him for one of these when this is over, she thought it would make many tasks a whole lot easier.

Finally she found it and just in time as Fang had realised it had been a false alarm and was heading straight back here. So without further ado Jess just picked up the rock and darted out of the office back to the Doctors' ship and onto part two of their plan to end this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah there you are" the Doctor said as Jess arrived back at the Tardis with the stone, "So having risked being caught for this thing what exactly will it help us do?" She asked still not 100% clear on how this plan was going to work. "It's Simple cried the Doctor I connect this rock to the Tardis, it emits a signal changing the Earths' weather to such a extent the Void can either live somewhere else or did here, it Will be their choice, I intend to see to that." And with that the Doctor hastily started fiddling with all manner of cables while Jessica just stood and watched on.

Mr Fang was a worried man the atomic rock had gone missing, probably swiped by the same person who made that false fire alarm go, it had to be that new Dr, John Smith he and one of the new teenagers had been spotted last night exactly the same time Dr Kular had met his sad unfortunate demise. " I tell you i can make this work he cried to the spinning sphere that glowed before him, I just need one more chance, Please. "

"You have failed us enough, We have no more need of someone such as you and just like that Clive Fang became the newest victim of the Voids' Darkness.

As the Tardis appeared in the care home central office the Doctor and Jess quickly got out, they were already too late to save Dr Clive Fang but the Void were still there towering in the middle of the room glowing ominously.

"We will Harvest all, None will interfere." The void spoke undisturbed by their entrance. Absolutely Not, cried the Doctor, Absolutely good word that, must use it more often but anyway You Will Not Harm anyone else on this planetplanet, leave now or I will absolutely end this. "

Despite his warning the glowing red and black sphere became even more red and menacing and wasn't taking any notice of the Doctor's warning. Jess was pretty sure they may well be the next to die if this plan didn't work.

"No Human can ever end our existence." The void decreed.

"Good job I'm not human then, by the way I'm the Doctor and you have just had your one and may i add only warning." With that he pressed the button on top of the metal device he had given to Jess early which sent a signal to the Tardis starting the rest of their prepared plan into action.

Just like that the weather outside started changing the storm clouds departed replaced by white clouds and sunshine, "See Jess you really can change the weather, New forecast just in Clear & Bright, Void of darkness dispersing, None by end of day." " You've won nothing the Void cried as they rapidly started disappearing a bigger evil then he will claim this planet. " and just like that they were gone.

"Is it really all over Doctor?" Jess asked and he smiled but deep down he was concerned , what other evil could possibly have it's sights on Eath this time and even worse when would they reveal themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

As the Doctor straightened things out with the homes security staff and remaining staff workers Jess caught up with Mal " it was just mad Jess, the weather just changing like that, screams being heard then suddenly stopping. No one knows what's going on. " " Just chill a minute Jess said everything seems to be quiet now, perhaps this was just some sort of test of the centre's security and you know how changeable the weather can be."

"You have a point i suppose, well anyway I promised to meet some other kids from the centre, you coming?" " maybe later she replied and watched him head off to find them.

When the Doctor finished off making the excuses as to what had happened he set off, Jess saw what he was doing and followed him. "You're not leaving without saying goodbye are you?" she asked, Why no of course not, wouldn't dream of such a thing." "Did all that really just happen?" it all still seemed so unreal to her and yet part of her knew it had just occurred, "Yes it really just all happened, and there's plenty more things like the Void out there so I really do have to go. Oh but before I do would you like to come too, seeing as you were a great help to me and you don't seem like the type to stop here by choice anyway."

I would love to but what about the centre aren't I registered here?" "I forgot, I just switched things, told them you were in my care, So Jess Parker what do you say Want to see all parts of time & space." Although not properly sure what all that meant, she was sure of one thing she certainly wanted adventures and to travel so smiling happily she said " Yeah Doctor that sounds great, let's do this.

With that they both got into the Tardis and it started to dematerialise, off on its' way to even more adventures.

Coming Next **The Vampyric Dalek - Book 2 of the original 14th Doctor Adventures** based on Noah Wyle as The Doctor and Alex Hook as Jess Parker


End file.
